Just You and Me
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Fake. Unreal. Just a fantasy that I live in because none of it's real. It can't be and you won't let it. Could it though? I mean, could you love me if it was only us that mattered?


Fingers run through my long lunar tresses, those slender fingers twisting them into a braid like always. As I close my eyes I can picture him working away, not paying a lick of attention to the teacher scratching a piece of chalk across the board. He's probably hunched over in his seat, completely concentrated on twining the strands together; loose yet still tight. I can feel his eyes boring in my back as he works, eyes as sharp as freshly cut and polished emeralds.

The tight feeling at the base of my head and neck begins to loosen and I automatically know that class is almost over. Every day he does this. Braids my hair out, maybe out of bored, then unties it twist by twist so that it falls freely again. Every day is the same in this class, but today is different. Today I can't shove my emotions down my throat and focus on the equations scattered across the black board. Butterflies seem to flutter inside of my churning and knotted stomach, my emotions making my cheeks hot as his fingers graze over the back of my neck. My imagination runs wild, ignoring the worksheet at my fingertips as the thought of his hands running down my back and chest cloud my mind.

The scenario shatters in my mind and I'm startled back into reality. I hear my best friend slump back in his seat just before the bell rings obnoxiously. He's up and out of his set faster than anyone else, his long legs taking him straight out of the classroom before I can blink. I can't help but sigh as I stand up, gathering up my own books and folders. Ignoring anyone that happens to bump into me as they all leave, I slowly make my way to my locker just outside the room, not wanting to take any of this home over the weekend. As I get there and begin stacking each binder and thick textbook in the small locker orderly, I find my mind wandering back to my best friend. My "boyfriend".

He isn't my boyfriend in actuality and I doubt he thinks of me as his. It was all a ploy to get this one infatuated admirer to stop her antics. When he had announced it to everyone in the courtyard, proceeding in our lips locking for the briefest of moments, I had possibly been the happiest person in the world. But afterword, far after the insults and glares I received while going from class to class, he took me aside after school and told me his plan. He assured me that we could let this facade go as soon as the girl got the message loud and clear. Outside I told him I didn't care, playing it cool. But on the inside I was losing control, barely able to hold back anything and play it slow.

I honestly want more than anything to be _his_.

The locker door shuts with a clang of metal on metal, masking the stealthy footsteps that I don't notice till they're right behind me. Hands fall on my shoulders and his lithe body sneaks close, his tall frame still towering over mine like it always has. "Hey Riku, what's takin' you so long today?"

I want to say something witty, a snide comeback that matches the ones I usually give to questions, but nothing wants to come out. The way he moves his hands from my shoulders and down my arms makes me almost gasp for breath, every single movement making it harder for me to breathe properly. I never could imagine him touching me like this, that intimate feeling that lingers from the touch and the way his breath grazes over my ear as he leans down, the conversation only being for our ears.

_I just can't handle it. I can't keep control around him. I'm going crazy. I just want to be alone with him, alone enough where we don't have to take our time because he has me right where he wants me._

"A-Axel..." is all I can say before his lips press against my cheek, my lashes brushing against my pale cheeks. I can see his crimson spikes from the corner of my eye, searching for his own eyes only to find them locked down the hall. I follow his line of sight in an effort to ignore the arms that wind around my waist, tugging unknowingly on the tie that tightens around my neck. The silhouette of a beautiful girl is all that's left as the doors swing shut, leaving us alone once more.

He laughs brightly and turns me loose all too suddenly, making my stomach drop. Even as I loosen the tie around my neck I find myself still struggling to breathe, knowing exactly how stupid I am for getting so wrapped up in this fake relationship. But I can't help it that he doesn't know how he completely swept me off my feet, that he doesn't know how my stomach knots and my heart seems to the point of shattering every time he jokes about how we're together, how the idea is just _silly_.

Axel raises an eyebrow at me, but my eyes refuse to lock with his, instead they focus on the reverse, violet teardrop tattooed under each eye. "Riku, are you feeling okay? You're kinda pale man."

My imagination runs as fast as my heart races in my chest. I feel like I'll explode if I don't get away soon. He reaches a hand out to touch me but I slap it away, glaring down at my shoes as I swallow hard against the lump in my throat and the tears swelling in my eyes. "Just because I _act_ like an emotionless bastard doesn't mean _you_ of all people should treat me like it."

"W- … What are you talking about?"

I ball my fists at my sides, trying to do something with them as all the energy melts from my body. I don't give him the satisfaction of seeing me break crack by crack like a love sick girl. No, he's always hated that stereotype, I can't let him see me like this. Which is why I turn around, my fingers yanking at the tie so that it dangles low against my ironed, white collared shirt. As I sprint to the front doors of the school I can only hope everyone has gone home, my hands shaking as they rip at the buttons of the shirt. My skin is on fire and I feel like I'm drowning all at the same time, the pure agony ripping at me from the inside out like a parasite.

Just before I reach the doors cool palms press against my now bare chest, the sides of my uniform's shirt flapping at my sides as I'm yanked backwards. I'm held against his frame as his back hits the wall, dragging me down onto his lap as we sit on the floor. My chest rises and falls rapidly even as Axel pulls me back against him, holding me tight yet gently. Axel buries his face in the crook of my neck as I stare out from around the bangs falling into my eyes, sticking in place only because of the light beads of sweat on my forehead.

"I asked you for a reason. Not because you're my friend, because I like you."

The words pierce right through me, my shallow breath caught in my throat once again as I feel the tears spill down my cheeks, the feeling of vulnerability all there is to me at the moment. I'm not supposed to be a weak, sobbing mess that huddles against the one I love. I'm supposed to be the strong one that doesn't back away from any threat no matter how dangerous or impossible it is to win against it.

But here I am; swiveling around in Axel's lap as I curl my fingers into his own button-up shirt, my face pressed against the wrinkled material. Fingers dare to lift my chin up from its hiding place, my face flushed as I keep my eyes closed so he can't see my watery eyes, can't see how dependent I really am. Coarse lips brush against mine, testing, before they push more dominantly as I don't reject the action. His arms keep me sitting close as I wind my arms up over his shoulders, returning to bury my face in his shirt. Axel stands up, careful to keep me wrapped tightly around him, my legs locked around his thin waist. A sniffle is all I can find that's left in me as he opens the doors, carrying me out into the evening sunlight.

"Come on, let's get going. Just you and me."

* * *

><p><em>Sooo, the inspirational song was:<em>

_Right Where You Want Me_ by Jesse McCartney

_It's been too long since I wrote something for these two and frankly... I kinda miss them. Such lovely personalities that contrast so greatly yet are the exact same. ...Love it~! Hope you all do too. ^^_


End file.
